redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Hollyfire53
'Hi, I know I'm having problems with my fanfictions. I'm giving you a link to all of them: *Euthidia Vergu *Fires of the Sea *Hollyfire's Tale Part 1 *Hollyfire's Tale Part 2 *Nightmoon *RHOR Part 1 *RHOR Part 2 *Legend of the Spearlady *Shieldmaiden Part 1 *Shieldmaiden Part 2 *Shieldmaiden Part 3 *Bluestripe the Warrior Finished! *Myra Darktail's Legacy *An EXTRAORDINARY Warrior *Lioneyes *Outcast *Think of Me (being finished for Merl) *The Ultimate War (You need here and here) *Darkness and Shadow Archive 1. Archive 2. I always do it around 100, so... yeah. Let's stick with Mordor. --MentalZ 13:46, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Re:Art We used to allow fan art for articles without artwork, however given there are so many artists now, we only recognize official illustrator artwork for articles. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:58, July 11, 2010 (UTC) :Correct. -- LordTBT Talk! 23:24, July 14, 2010 (UTC) OK GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Got it:) GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! So? GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Whoohoo! GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Well, no...Just the preview after you sent it to me. It sounds interesting. GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Your story Sounds awesome, I'll sign up! :D Fainnen Hares, sabres, and scoff, oh my! 17:13, July 12, 2010 (UTC) Did you read the Animals of Farthering Wood by Colin Dann? GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Yep. Its about a group of animals(A fox, a badger, a mole, newts, pheasants, an owl, an adder, a weasel, dormice, mice, shrews, a toad, rabbits, hares, hedgehogs and more) who escape from their last home, Farthering Wood, to get to a animal reserve called Whitedeer park to live there. They come across many dangers and many will die but others will join them, such as a vixen and others. Its really good. :) GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Look for it online, thats where I got it GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! I has a nickname for you: Hollibell. :) --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 03:34, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Two ways. Belle, which means a popular, attractive girl or woman. But I mostly got it from Bleach. There's a character in there named Hallibel. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 12:48, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Doesn't it sound good? I'll bet an acorn to an oak you'll like both the movie and the book. :) GonffThe Prince of Awesomeness! Very twisted plotsies. NO PEEKING YOU OTHER BEASTS! ONLY HOLLY! Thank you. *om-noms chocolate cake* -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 19:04, July 14, 2010 (UTC) The Quest of Nine Tails What the heck happened to your old talk page?! Anyways- *drumroll* UPDATE! --Jadefang Vorpius de liporius octo 19:47, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Rise of Freedom. READ NOTE FIRST BEFORE READING THE CHAPTER!!!!--Rorc Ee aye eeeh! 20:41, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Hahahhaha stalker.... o.O Well, on my computer OO is stupid x( As in, deleting my stuff randomly- after I've saved it about a trillion times. Oi. haha. What's new? --Chris has a signature!! o.O 21:30, July 14, 2010 (UTC) I'' got those very twisted plotsies,that Merlock gave you.Makura Ha! I have your daggers! 22:45, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Her name could be... idk. Something to do with the Flower. If you get what I mean. ;) The main villain? I don't know... something with a lot of z and xs lol -- Merlot Yo ho ho and a bottle of wine 23:34, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Bluestripethewild is on his other account, Richard of the Flame, much more than he is on that account. --MentalZ 20:31, July 15, 2010 (UTC) :D Yeah, I've watched ''Where Eagles Dare. The movie is awesome! think you would like it I haven't read the book though, so I will have to look it up! --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 11:00, July 16, 2010 (UTC) I am not on the user list. --Vermin King 16:44, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Cool! XD, yeah, I think he plays a better part than James Bond on that movie. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 15:51, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Hi Holly Hi Holly. I haven't been on much. I just wanted to say hi. Queen Geunevere60px| Talk to the Queen! Hi Hollyberry. for the past three weeks I've been at two camps so I haven't been home much. Queen Geunevere60px| Talk to the Queen! 8th is better than 18th. To our credit, though, we did technically beat Altador in one round of the finals :D --Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 11:58, July 18, 2010 (UTC) ...I'm guessing that year hasn't happened yet xD--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 12:08, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Update Finally an update on Laria Wavedeep. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 14:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Almost. It's LD, KI, RI, DC, HW. I thought you were joking when you said AL won xD--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 18:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Rangers Halt, Duncan, Horace, Gilan, Berrigan, and Erak. Thorn --There's a difference between being a stoat and a vermin...and I proved it to the world. 16:21, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh, ok. It just started doing that to me too >:P. I had to log in 3 times already. So, how have you been doing since last time I talked to you? lol --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:24, July 18, 2010 (UTC) That's good. Church went well :). There was a new family that sat behind us today. Well not technically "new", but I only see them 1 or 2 times a year, I think they're from out of state and come up every year. And Mass was about an hour, and it takes about 15 minutes to go there and 15 minutes back. So were gone about an hour and a half. You go to church synagogue in your case on Saturdays, right? --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:31, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Wholly quacamoli! You update often! I'll try to read fast. (I'm only on the squirrel part) :P --MERLOCK 17:36, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Yay! *''+1 up''* Part of my religion curriculum this year was focused on Judaism and that was one of the things it mentioned. Yeah, my family is probably the newest family at my church and we've been going for about 3 or 4 years, I think. Mass is what we celebrate in the Catholic church; it's like the main focus, I guess you would say. And the main focus of the Mass is the Holy Eucharist, which was instituted by Christ. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:45, July 18, 2010 (UTC) P.S. - Sorry if that wasn't enough detail XD, my definition was very short. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 17:47, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ooo, yes! I did, pardon me, I thank you. :) I was going to earlier but I'm updating my blog (just news, not quite any story yet) I'm honored, especially by the fan artist award. :3 It's quite encouraging, indeed! I have a question: on fan fics which you don't have to keep adding people, do you write them completely and THEN post updates, or do you update as you write??? I was just curious because I'd heard of both ways before. I'm attempting to finish it before I post. Oh, and I wanted to thank you! :) Don't worry, you didn't sound at all prompting. ;) --MERLOCK 17:57, July 18, 2010 (UTC) That would be cool XD, you should come to my church and I could explain everything. Ahh I see. Well, basically, Catholicism is like "the second part of Judaism", so to speak. We believe that Jesus fulfilled the prophecies of the Old Testament, and in doing so He established new laws to be followed until His second coming. Since we believe He fulfilled the prophecies its like the Jewish religion had fulfilled its purpose. So, essentially, we believe in the same God, but Jews believe Christ has yet to come, while Catholics and Protestants believe He already has come and are waiting for His second coming. I hope that helps! Oh, that's fine. Ha ha! Were they able to stay dry? --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 18:02, July 18, 2010 (UTC) . Ah, okay. And thanks for the award, yay ^_^! I should go finish those other two...--Are YOU Clock Worthy? The Queen of Thunder 18:06, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Oh by all means, do so! I agree, which is one of the main reasons I discontinued the story. I wanted a fresh start, devoid of mistakes. Don't feel bad about editing the story to suit your ideas better, too. I made it up as I went along and so planning wasn't a big part :P ffffffffff--MERLOCK 18:07, July 18, 2010 (UTC)fffffff AGH! Data is sensitive to the letter f. X)PS I was NOT putting down the fffs to indicate you-know-what. 0.o. NO wayz. it just... well. My computer Data has a key that is... sensitive to touch. X) Yeah, that would be awesome! I might get to meet another user on here in August. My family is going to PA for a week :). Christain is stalking me? How so? O.o We haven't talked for awhile though, so we've been hoping to see each other on the shoutbox & chat. Yes, He died on the cross, but we believe He was God's only son; who died on the cross in reparation of all sins; and arose into heaven to come again. A lot about the Catholic Church's teachings can be found in the New Testament. I believe the Geneva Bible is what most Catholics use, as it's not edited like some. I'd have to double-check on that though. Oh, that's good :). I don't imagine being soaked in a golf-cart a mile away would've been fun. --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 18:39, July 18, 2010 (UTC) don't worry I won't tell, and no I don't read it,I might?Makura Ha! I have your daggers! 20:27, July 18, 2010 (UTC) Ahhh, really? Word is what I mainly use- really easy. Hmm. :) Oh, gory can be good. When I get time, I'll read it. I keep meaning too, but I have trouble with long fics... :/ Dude, do you have a fanfiction.net account? --Chris has a signature!! o.O 02:18, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I knew we'd beat you fair and square! >:) Althyana Slitbane III I draw for cookies! 09:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) I probably shouldn't have read it,sorry.XD.Makura Ha! I have your daggers! 12:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Lol. Hmmm, yeah, that would be cool! I went to Mackinac last year was it the year before?, we went to Thunder Falls water park. Ha, that sounds like something that would happen to my dad XD. Wow, that was fast. Big difference between Pope and pastor. The Pope is like the leader of the Catholic Church as a whole. Its his job to uphold the Church laws and to "watch over God's flock", so to speak. In a way he is Christ's place-taker on earth until the next coming. The papacy was instituted by Christ and first given to Saint Peter, who was one of the 12 Apostles if you count St. Matthias who took the place of Judas Iscariot after an important incident that occurred. Pastors... even to this day I have not heard the actual definition of a pastor. I will have to ask my mother about that very good on these subjects, but I believe a pastor is somewhat along the lines of a priest. I may have to go into detail on some of that just to make certain things clear... but its a start, lol. btw, what is the name of the book you got? --Neildown - De Oppresso Liber 60px| Semper fi 14:48, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Holly, I have some poles on my page. :3 would you care to take a look? (they're the ones on the top in the news section) --MERLOCK 00:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) PS I'm really liking 'the ultimate war'! :D --MERLOCK 00:09, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for awarding me your award, if that makes any sense! :P -- LPG Will draw for Mac and Cheese! 03:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Have you even read The Lord of Bloodwrath? --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 13:57, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Want me to u-date you? BTW, I just started writing Book Two last night. --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 15:17, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Don't forget to vote on the poll for The Lord of Bloodwrath! --Lord Bluestripe Eulaliiiiiiaaa! 16:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Oh, no! I'm reading TUW, I meant the other fic that you had just read. TUW is the only one I'm really following- I need you to update me, otherwise it will get shoved back to the back of my mind. :/ I'll go check it now, actually... :) So yeah, don't cut that off :) Pleasseeee :) -- 23:47, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Um, that was me. Stupid Wikia logged me out... --Chris has a signature!! o.O 00:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC)